Happy Birthday
by LSF1920
Summary: Gamzees birthday is a few days away, and Karkat is excited to give him his present. Humanstuck. Gamkar, contains yaoi, multiple chapters
1. Chapter 1

Blah, blah, blah. That's all you heard. The teacher was giving some boring lecture that he says will be on the test but it really wont.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You're 15 and are in the 10th grade. You are currently in Math class. The people at your table you do not know. Although you know some people in your class. Three tables over is your ex, Sollux Captor, and across the room is your boyfriend, Gamzee Makara. you've been dating since last month.

It is currently Wednesday, December, 20 two days before Gamzee's birthday. You still have no idea what to get him for his birthday.

Sighing, you lean back and rub your eyes. You stayed up all night since Monday, searching for something for him on internet auction sights. And still have found jack shit. You are just considering giving up at this point and-

That's it! You open your eyes excitedly and give a bright smile.

Its not till you hear the teacher saying your name that you break out of your transfixed fantasy and hear kids snickering at you.

", what in your mind is more important than learning what you will need as an employed citizen?" He asks in a loud demanding tone

"noting sir…" you mumble, blushing and fixing your self in your chair.

He continues on with the lesson and you look over at the person next to yours paper to catch up on the notes.

After five minuets the bell rings and you scoop your stuff up and get ready to leave.

Across the room you see Gamzee gather his stuff and walk towards you with his dopey smile.

"What where you all up and dreamin' about Kar-bro?" he asks as you two walk out the door.

"Nothing." you reply in your dark angry tone.

He grabs your hand. People in the hall look at you two and stare as if they haven't ever seen people holding hands before.

Luckily for you Math was Gamzee and yours last class of the day.

You gather your backpack and leave besides Gamzee.

You live in a complete different direction than he does, but he walks you home anyways everyday.

You reach your front door and say your good byes, you quietly say "thanks for walking me home" give him a hug and leave.

You enter to your dad just sitting on the couch. He obviously saw what you and Gamzee did out side just now. You just walk right past him and up stairs to your room and close your door behind you.

You plop down on your bed and reach for your laptop.

Its not till your hand hits he cold surface of your table that you realize its not there.

You go out f your room and look for your dad.

"Dad!" you yell from the top of the stairs.

"where's my laptop?" you say walking down the stairs.

"here. Just one question, who's 'Gamzee Makara'?" he says squinting at the laptops screen.

"Gah! Gimme that!" you say blushing realizing that he has been reading your chat logs with Gamzee. He gets up and swings the computer out of your reach.

"HES NO ONE!" You shout at the top of your lungs. He holds the computer above his head, atop of his curly hair, completely out of your grasp. Your dad looks just like you, just with more curly hair, taller, and a lot nicer.

"And no one is your boyfriend that I have yet to be informed about?" he says mockingly.

"YEAH? SO WHAT! I LIKE HIM. BIG FUCKING DEAL!" you yell, blushing a deep red.

"Ill give you back your computer when you tell me about your relationship with Gamzee, I thought you where still dating Sollux!" he says, still remaining his calm.

"We've been dating since November! That's all there is!" you shout.

"Do you realize its illegal for you two to have cyber sex in any way at your ages?" He says calmly, you are now blushing as much as one person can.

"Wha-?" you say stumped. You have no retort.

"Im not a idiot Karkat. I taught you everything you know about computers." He tries to look in your eyes but you look away.

After a long awkward silence he hands your computer back and tells you to brush up on how to hide things.

You gradually take it and quietly walk away to your room.

You open it up and look at the folders your dad had opened up.

He opened your folder that had all your pictures of Gamzee. Some which where not in any way appropriate.

You click on the chat logs he had opened, the many photos you two have sent each other.

He also had a link open of your Skype call history. Very few with other people from school and a lot between Gamzee and yourself.

Its amazing what two boys can do within the span of a month.

~-Flash back-~

TC: CoMe On KaR~ iTs NoT lIkE yOuR dAd WiLl WaLk In (o;

CG: NO FUCK ASS, ISNT IT ILLEGAL OR SOMETHING?

TC: So?

CG: NO

TC: NoThInG bAd WiLl HaPpEn.

You take his last words into consideration. You and Gamzee have been dating for a week.

TC: ThE wOrSt ThInG tHaT cAn HaPpEn Is My DaD wAlKiNg In On Us. AnD hEs NeVeR hOmE.

CG: FINE.

TC: (o: oNe SeC.

You cant believe your self. You Karkat Vantas, are about to have a webcam "chat" with your boyfriend.

Your lap top makes a ringing sound through your head phones. You sigh and accept it.

Gamzee's smiling face is now appearing in a small box on your laptop. Yours is in a smaller one down in a corner.

"Hi sexy" he says in a quiet tone.

"uh… hi?" you say back having no idea what to say in the first place.

Gamzee chuckles into the microphone in his headset.

It isn't until he adjusts his camera that you realize he is completely naked and is already hard and leaking pre-cum.

Your eyes widen and your blush.

"heh, its like when we send 'pictures'. Just… live." He says trying to make it less awkward.

"Now, are you gunna show me your beautiful body, or am I gunna have to come over to your house and make you strip?"

"No! just- hold on fuckass!" you say blushing.

You quickly strip.

"I cant see all of you karkat~" He says with lust in his voice.

You take your computer and adjust it so he can see your half hard.

"Hard for me already?" he says in a teasing tone. You can tell he is sobering up slowly.

You blush.

"Just… tell me what to do." you say looking away from the screen.

"Just masturbate for me." you look at his screen and he is smiling at you.

You grab your length and start to pump your self, looking at the screen to see that Gamzee is doing the same.

You are now completely hard and moaning as Gamzee husks words into the microphone as he pumps himself.

"you want all 8 inches don't you" he moans

You jus give a slur as close to a "yes" as you can muster.

After about five minuets of Gamzee calling you a slut and other names you feel close to your edge.

"I- Im gunna mmn!" you say into the microphone cumming into your hand

"mmmm- yes karkles, cum for me~" he says in a delicious tone.

You look down to see him cum himself.

You both are panting furiously. Gamzee musters a smile.

"can't wait till we can actually do this for motherfuckin real." he says between breaths.

You blush

After a little bit of you two catching your breath you disconnect.

~-End of le flash back-~

You sigh and get comfortable on your bed. You hear a small noise from your laptop and look at what made it.

It was Skype. Seems like Gamzee messaged you.

You click on the small button on the task bar and to your shock you see that your dad was messaging him.

TC: I'm So MoThErFuCkIn HaRd KaR

CG: HEY FUCK ASS, REALIZE THAT FOR THE PAST 2 MINUETS YOU'VE BEEN CYBERNG WITH MY DAD?

TC: uHhHh… WhAt?

CG: HE TOOK MY COMPUTER AND WAS GOING THROUG IT.

TC: So, YoUr DaD… kNoWs NoW?

CG: YEAH I GUESS.

TC: cAn We StIlL cYbEr? ThE pIcTuReS I gOt ArE gEtTiNg OlD (o;

CG: NO

TC: )o: HoNk

CG: WELL BYE

You close your laptop and put it aside.

"not now Gamzee… Just wait" You say to yourself.

Friday seems so far away.

Welp. Heres chapter one of my possibly multi-chapter story! Don't hate. Side note, their parents are their ancestors, just so you know. ;;=n= yeah. TILL NEXT CHAPTER MY FRIENDS!


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up to the sound of sirens blaring past your house. You groan and change positions so you can read your alarm clock.

It was 4 AM. This is another reason you never get any sleep. Something completely irrelevant to you is always happening on your block early in the morning.

You decide you will get no more seep than you already have and roll out of bed.

You don't bother to get dressed this early and just laze around your room.

After a few minuets you grab your phone and decide to see if Gamzee is up. He probably is up, getting high or some shit like that.

'HEY FUCK ASS.'

'SuP bRo, WhAt WoKe YoU tHiS tImE?'

'STUPID ASS SIRENS, SOMEONE PROBALY GOT KILLED OR SOMETHING.'

'yOu KnOw, I wOrRy AbOuT yOu In ThAt NeIgHbOrHoOd )o:'

'WHAT EVER STUPID ASS CLOWN'

'HoNk. JuSt KnOw ThAt If YoU eVeR gEt HUrT, ii WiLl MoThEr FuCkIn KiLl ThE mOtHeR fUcKiN aSs WhO eVeN tOuChEd YoU.'

'OKAY? WELL I GOT TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL.'

'bYe (o:'

You drop your phone and start to get ready for school.

You quickly get ready and head out without even saying a word to your dad, and head to Gamzees house. He probably hasn't even started to get ready yet you guess. Just, for fucks sake! Hes going to be 16 tomorrow! What is he going to do when he grows up? He cant live off of that terrible band forever.

You quickly arrive his door step and attempt to knock. But before you can knock he opens the door and smiles at you, a lit joint in his hand, wearing nothing but spotted boxers.

"come on in karbro." he says in his usual happy tone. You enter and try not to get high off of the second hand smoke in the air and breath through your coat sleeve.

"Hurry up and get dressed fuck ass." you say trying to rush him to get ready.

After thirty minuets of telling him to get ready he finally dresses and you set out for school.

Gamzee keeps the conversation alone and you just walk besides him and listen quietly. You cant believe how long he can talk to him self… you are half way to the school before he directs a question towards you.

"so, what are you getting me for my motherfuckin birthday?" he says. You stop, and conceder telling him but decide not to.

"It's a surprise dumb fuck, you're not suppose to know." you say quietly looking over to Gamzee giving a pupy dog face.

"Please tell me." he begs.

"No." you say. That was the last on the subject. He leads on the subject of his birthday and talks about what his dad usually sends him for his birthday. You zoned out half way through his rambling on and on.

Eventually you reach the school and are late for your second period classes. Gamzee heads off to Music.

You head into Science

It is now your 6th period study hall. One more class left. Although you'd rather ditch math than go to it and get yelled at my pants. You give a dark tired glare towards your math book open to last nights homework. 58-70 its times like this that you wish you could actually do math like this. Thank fully your on problem 69.

Why cant they make these problems easier? Its not like your boss is going to just say 'hey! I hate you so here's the detentions of a house, I decided to put fucking letters in it. Find the mass of a fucking dog using these equations'

You ask some random nerd for their paper and just copy their work. There's a advantage to dating Gamzee, people are scared of you. Just like they are of Gamzee when he gets sober and angry.

Closing your book you decide to ponder more on what your giving Gamzee for his birthday tomorrow. So what if its illegal for you at 15 years old. At least Gamzee is going to be of age. No one can tell you what you can and can't do with your body.

After you waste thirty minuets writing down ideas, lyrics, and other miscellaneous things. You pack up your things and leave for math, folding up the paper that you wrote on and stuffing it into your pocket.

You enter math and sit down in your spot. As the other students come in slowly and talk with their friends.

You sit there with your head on your binder listening to the other students talking all around you. Some people are talking about some stupid show, others are making plans for this weekend.

You adjust yourself in your seat as the bell rings. You look around the room and see Sollux looking over at you and giggling at something and saying something about you to the person next to him. Narrowing your eyes at him he stops and just gives his usual faggot smile to you. You roll your eyes and look over to the board.

"hand in your homework." he says to the class. You pull out your paper and put it in the pile the people at your table have made. He walks over and picked up the pile, looking over the papers to make sure there finished.

"I don't think that song lyrics and-" he starts looking at your paper, blushing.

"What are you planning? your too young." he says handing back your paper. When he puts it down in front of you. You realize you gave him the paper with your plans for Gamzee's birthday on it. You give a deep red blush and pull out the folded paper in your pocket that you now realize was the homework and hand it to him.

"I'm sending you to the councilors office now." He says calmly collecting your paper.

"What! I didn't do nothing! I can do anything I fucking want!" you yell.

"Its my future and you have no control over what I do on my spare time!"

"Fine then! I guess you get detention! Tomorrow! 1 hour!" He says back writing on a pink piece of paper.

"I cant tomorrow ass wipe." you say sitting back down and slouching over in your chair.

"Too bad." he says handing you the detention slip. You grumble some swear words, take the paper, and crumple it into your pocket.

"Can I get detention too mother fucker." Gamzee asks raising his hand.

"no, why would you want detention?" He says before starting back on the subject. Gamzee lowers his hand and gives a pout like a little kid, which really does make him look like one with his clown makeup on.

You enter your house and drop your detention slip on the table in front of your dad. He picks it up and looks it over.

"How did you get detention?" he asks looking to you. You walk over to a chair in the room and plop down on it.

"Gave the wrong paper for homework." he sighs and signs the paper.

"Why do you have a constant feud with him?" he says signing the paper saying that he saw it. You shrug and glare forward. He hands you the paper.

"Your not spending the night at Gamzee's tomorrow. You're now grounded."

"What! Ive waited like forever for this! I stayed up all night looking for the perfect present for him! And now you're saying I can't fucking go!" you shout standing up.

"Not my fault your always fighting with your teacher." he says.

"Ugh!" you shout sprinting up the stairs. Slamming your door shut. You jump onto your bed and cry into your pillow. The lack of sleep is finally catching up to you. Your always pissy, you have no control of your emotions, and your developing dark bags under your eyes.

"Im going to Gamzee's tomorrow this weekend weather he likes it or not!" you say to yourself.

Another chapter written and done :D my goal is to have his whole thing written by the end of the weekend. I'm considering writing another story after this one is done. K bai J


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, kar, wake uuuup." anxious voice sings above you. You look up to see Gamzee smiling at you.

"Uh… how did you get in my house?" you ask rubbing your blurry eyes.

"Motherfuckin climbed in through your window!" he says with a smile.

"Are you fucking crazy? Its like 1 AM!" you half whisper, trying not to yell.

"I was lonely." he says climbing into your bed with you. He grabs you around your waist and pulls you into him.

"what the hell?" you nearly shout at him.

"Can I sleep here with you until we have to leave for school~?" he hums happily in your ear.

"Fine what ever… happy birthday" you mumble as you cuddle into him. It is honestly relaxing right there. But you would never admit it aloud.

"Thanks." he says pulling you into his chest.

You are jolted awake by the alluring sound of Gamzee whispering things to you. You look up and find that he is still sleeping and is just talking in his sleep.

You don't want to get out of your bed for once. But you have to. You have to go to school to get your grades for the day, and to serve your detention so you don't get any more detention.

"Gamzee. Gamzee get off of me you stupid clown." you say trying to wriggle out of his iron grasp. After a few minuets of struggling he moves his arm and you get to getting ready for the day. Its only 6. You have to get Gamzee up and sneak him out of the house without your dad noticing by 6:30. You are wearing only your boxers, having removed your baggy gray shirt and sweat pants.

You suddenly feel lengthy arms snake around your waist.

"You're a lot better looking in real life than compared to you over your webcam." he whispers quiet enough so only you hear. You blush and move out of his grasp. He chuckles at your blush and climbs out and takes you back into his arms, its then that you realize that he is also only wearing boxers, and this time you cant shake him off.

"Tell me happy birthday. Like you did last night. You sounded happy. I like it when you sound happy." he whispers into your ear.

"Gamzee, we really have to get ready." you say struggling in his warm grasp.

"I'd rather ditch and have you give me my present all day long." he husks, licking your earlobe. Jeez what gotten into him today?

"W-what present?" you ask trying not to give into his sexual temptation.

"I know damn well you know which present. man called my fuckin' house last night to ask me what that note was about. He told me all your plans for me." his hand is now slithering down into your pants. You struggle more.

"Gammm… we can't ditch" you force out as he reaches what he was aiming for in your boxers.

"mother fucker-" you moan as he starts pumping you.

"We're ditching. Get dressed ill call you and me in" he says letting you go. You are now panting with a half erection.

You get dressed, Gamzee leaves through the window and you grab your backpack so it looks like you are going to school to your dad.

You quietly leave and start towards Gamzee who is standing at the end of your block waiting for you.

"did your dad see me?" he asks as you walk along side him.

"No… I don't think so."

"okay. So where's my happy birthday." he asks with a smile on his face looking over to you.

"Ive already told you once." you say trying to walk in a way that hides your boner.

"Hmmm…" Gamzee says looking back at you. You look ever and give him a questioning look. He just smiles and continues walking. You then turn your attention to where you where walking.

"Hup!" he says as you feel your feet being lifted off the ground.

"Gamzee!" you shout. He gives a satisfying smile and continues to carry you as if you where his bride.

"Put me down!" you shout at him. He just hums a satisfied tune and continues walking in the direction of his house.

Eventually you give up and just let him carry you. At least you don't have to worry about people seeing your boner. And thankfully you where finally arriving at his house.

He opens the door without even putting you down at all. He closes the door, and carries you into his room. You've never been in his room yet…when ever you go to his house you two either go out side because it always smells like drugs or you suck it up and watch one of your rom-coms with him in his living room.

He throws you on his bed and tells you to stay put so he can go call the school and tell them that we wont be there. You oblige and sit on his bed and look around his room. His room is indigo and dim. There's a large window on one of the walls, dirty clothes scattered around, his laptop is plugged in on a desk near the window, and his bed sheets are also indigo. Why does he like this shade of purple so much?

You listen closely and hear Gamzee calling the school, luckily he is smart enough to call you in separately than him. He waits for a few minuets before calling you in after him self. Once he is done you can here him nearing the room.

He smiles at you with a dark smile.

"Do you want me to wash off my wicked paint or no?" he asks picking up a used towel off the floor.

"Don't." you guess he wants it on? You could care less.

You are startled when he lunges on to the bed ontop of you and starts to pull off your clothes. You attempt to pull his off but when you do he knocks your hand away. You eventually quit trying and let him strip you. He strips you of all of your clothing but your boxers.

"hmmm…" he says looking you over. He quickly looses his expression of questioning and starts to strip himself. You cant help but give in to the hitch in your breath as he strips in front of you. For a druggie he sure does have quite a good body.

You don't notice that your mouth is slack until he leans in and slithers his tongue in your mouth. You don't even bother trying to push him off and just relax into the kiss.

He tugs the rest of your clothing off and starts to give you a erection again by playing with you. He pulls his pants off along with his underwear and stops when he feels satisfied with your arousal.

"suck it." he says gripping you and pulling you down to his length. You start to lick it and slowly take it into your mouth. Above you Gamzee moans your name quietly as you tease the head with your tongue. He runs long fingers through your hair and starts to move your head manually.

"oh fuck… kar-" he moans loudly as he comes into your mouth. You gag a little as he forces himself all the way into your mouth.

"damn…" you curse as he pulls out. You wipe off the cum on your lips and re adjust your self.

"you ready for motherfuckin step two?" he says pants out.

You give a small blush, not sure what part two was at all. He pushes you down into the bed and pins you there. Pulling your legs open wide.

"relax, or this will be a hell lot of pain." Gamzee says lowering a hand to your entrance. You try to relax as much as possible but can't and bite your hand in pain as he pushes his index finger in.

"Are you ok?" he says holding his hand completely still. You nod and suck at your hand in your mouth to hide that you are bleeding. After he adds a second and third finger and stretches you as much as possible. After you get over the pain you start to moan.

"You ready bro?" he asks you, you nod and he pulls his fingers out and pushes in you. You give a gasp as tears dwell in your eyes. He lifts your legs over his shoulders and starts to thrust without your consent.

"Fuck!" you scream as pain shocks up your spine. Gamzee stops and asks if he's hurt you again. You give him a glare and he gives a apologizing look. While he is holing still you adjust your self so you feel more comfortable and tell him to move. He gains control over himself and starts moving slowly and goes faster every thrust.

"ah… gam-ze!" you moan out. He reaches to your ignored erection and start pumping it in time with his thrusts. A shock of pleasure goes up your spine as he hits your sweet spot and you pant his name within every thrust. You beg for him, faster, harder, faster. He follows your orders and lifts your hips higher, thrusts faster, and quickens his hand on your cock.

"Mmmn, im gunna c…cum…" you moan. Its not long before you are spreading your white seed over your chest. Gamzee bends you practically in half and starts thrusting into you. His grip on your hand is white knuckled. And before you know it a dry orgasm is making you roll your hips into Gamzee and his thrusts.

"You cumming for me again fucker?" he says in a low tone, you give a loud slurred 'Gamzee' which didn't really sound like anything in particular.

After a few more thrusts, Gamzee digs in you as far as he can and cumms inside of you. Moaning your name loudly cringing over you and biting your neck hard enough to draw blood out. He slowly pulls himself out of you and collapses besides you on his bed. You roll over to him and he pulls you into his chest smiling.

"Best birthday ever." he whispers quietly. You are so tierd it takes you a few seconds to figure out what he said.

"happy birthday. I love you, you stupid clown." you say before drifting off to a deep sleep.

You hope your dad never finds out.

I'll admit, I procrastinated on this chapter. I don't know why, I just did… U well fav, review. One or the other ill feel loved C:


End file.
